User blog:Zamxus/DLC Details, New Merchandise, and Patch Details.
So, as the previous news post stated, a new DLC and Patch are being sent to Monday Night Combat games. Here are some of the details: Connectivity and Multiplayer: Reworked the way we handle parties in the pregame lobby to avoid splitting them up. Fixed several issues where host migration would fail immediately. Decreased wait time after a successful host migration. Lobbies will now host migrate and not kick you back to the main menu. If the host leaves during the end of match sequence, the host will migrate and players will return back to the lobby and not the main menu. Optimized the time it takes to migrate hosts, shortening the time to migrate. Improved weapon hit detection in high lag situations. Fixed endorsements being incorrect after a host migration. Fixed getting into private matches without an invite. General Gameplay: Fixed players being able to damage the Moneyball’s shields. Fixed visual effects staying on the player after the effect has worn off. Reduced the amount of increased damage the Moneyball takes in Overtime, thus reducing the effectiveness of “Juice rushing”. Fixed Ringouts, Headshots and Grapple Kills not giving the proper amount of money. Balanced Ringout money to reflect the change. Message now displays correct total amount of money earned. New “You Win!”/”You Lose!” UI for the end of a match. Fixed juice benefits ending early if the player grapples during juice. Fixed juice bar getting stuck full. Fixed deploying on or near active jump pads. Fixed controller sensitivity of 10 not saving. Fixed messaging for kill streaks. Ultra and Uber streaks will now be named properly when popping up above your cursor. Fixed an instance of the player’s skill pick UI going away unexpectedly. Fixed an issue with bots walking by enemy turrets and bots without engaging them. Fixed upgrading a turret that has been hacked to the opposing team. Fixed turret collision not going away after being destroyed. Normalized time between a grapple miss and the ability to grapple again for all grapples. The biggest change is the Assassin not having as big of a penalty for a missed grapple. Fixed the "Team Leader" and "Team Player" highlights from being reversed. Fixed players being able to mute themselves. Fixed idle kicking when standing still but still looking around and/or shooting. Fixed players who cheat and hack their profiles from being able to apply multiple gold endorsements. Optimized main menu ticker for players with large friends lists. Fixed HUD showing Moneyball shields as up during over time even though they are down. Reduced announcer talking for kill streaks to help reduce the repetition of announcements. Various performance optimizations. Support: Reworked Support’s bot aura so that it doesn't make the Jackbot appear overhealed. Fixed Support’s Firebase skill from recharging while the Support is dead but the Firebase skill exists. Fixed being able to use the Heal/Hurt gun while taunting. Fixed some instances of the Support’s Firebase not appearing when thrown. Fixed Heal/Hurt gun not being affected by rate of fire endorsements and reduced it’s overall healing/hurting ability to compensate for the change. Fixed Supports being able to use their Hack skill through walls. Fixed Supports being able to throw their Firebases through the wall. Fixed Air Strikes sometimes damaging enemies under cover. Supports can now only Hack enemy turrets at Hack level 3. Increased the time to Hack enemy turrets. Decreased duration of Hack on a turret for levels 1 and 2. Assassin: Fixed Assassins from being able to get permanent sprint and super speed. Fixed Assassins getting a double smoke bomb allowing them to jump higher than intended. Fixed Assassins being able to cloak during a grapple. Fixed Assassins from being able to use her smoke bomb during a lunge. Retuned damage done by dagger after a lunge. Tank: Tank’s Jet Gun alternate fire damage is now reduced depending on the percentage of ammo left in the clip. Increased the full clip damage to compensate. Assault: Fixed an exploit involving the Assault’s Fly. Fixed Assault’s bomb audio lingering after bomb is gone. Monday Night Combat Live Update System: Pregame Lobby is now 45 seconds. Min Number of Players to start Crossfire is now 6. Increased player bot spawing from 5 seconds to 10 seconds. To be released at PAX Prime, is the newly patched version, AND new Merchandise: No news yet on the DLC unfortunately. It'll be coming soon, though. Category:News Category:Blog posts Category:Patch Details Category:Merchandise Category:Blog posts